fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Le Lourd Secret
YET IN CONSTRUCTION - Please check my profile if you have any questions that doesn't directly concern the story, but my work (or if you want to throw stones at me). Thanks. belongs to [[User:Justtochi|'''Justtochi]]. You can find me [https://justtochi.tumblr.com/ |'here'].' Le Lourd Secret is a French fanfiction that was created in October 2014 and is still in development. It will contain 30 chapters. The fanfiction's timeline can be found here. Description Le Lourd Secret, also named Angel's Flight arc (天使のフライト編 Tenshi no Furaito Hen), that can be considered the tenth arc, remplacing the Edolas arc, is the tale of [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Natsu_Dragneel Natsu Dragneel]'s kidnapping by a Dark Guild, [[Angel's Flight|'Angel's Flight']], and his attemp to deal with this trauma with his friends. In the process, he meets new characters with their own scars : [[Hina Ushimako|'Hina']], a prisoner of her own past, and [[Maya Kisaigai|'Maya']], a young slave trapped in the claws of her older brother. And maybe, who knows, they'll cope with their wounds together ? Summary A Bright Light in the Darkness: Natsu's Mysterious Dissapearance Prologue : Nightmare Natsu awakens in a cell, unaware of what happened to him and of the place of his detention. He is greeted by a mysterious man he will learn to call Yerami, that displays all of his cruelty on the frail slave Maya, a kind but mute little girl. Chapter 1: Alone After a week without any sight of Natsu, Lucy begin to feel lonely and misunderstood, as no one in the guild seems to worry about him. However, she soon finds comfort in Happy, who was for once left behind by his partner. While they try to understand the reason of the guild's disregard, Natsu suffers endlessly under Yerami's abuse, crueler with each passing day. Maya's kindness, the cause of her mistreatment, yet offsets it a bit, giving Natsu bits of courage to fight back, alas, in vain... Chapter 2: Rain It has now been two weeks that Natsu went missing. The Fairy Tail members, after this deadline, start worrying as well, feeling awfully guilty for their earlier lack of concern. As rain falls on the city, covering any trace, research groups are made and sent investigating all over Magnolia Town, without results. Despite everyone's morals going down, the guild keeps hoping. On the Fire Dragon Slayer's side, his situation is only getting worse. Unable to obtain any form of progress but more wounds, he slowly gives up all hope, ignoring Maya is trying to help him... Chapter 3: Flu Five weeks are long gone since Lucy last talked to Natsu. Sadly, after spending so much time under the pouring rain, she caught the flu and can't help searching anymore. Instead, she stays at the First Fairy Tail Building, serving hot chocolate to the exhausted mages while Mirajane tells her stories of the past. As for Maya, seeing her friend's condition is quickly decaying and overhearing the fate he is planned to meet, she thinks of a plan to get him out of this hell. Back to the guild, a mysterious visitor appears... Chapter 4: Hope The mysterious, battered up and bleeding stranger, lying before the guild's front door, turns out to be Natsu, back after six weeks of silence. Unfortunately, celebrating their reunion isn't exactly the first thing coming to Fairy Tail's mind when seeing him, as he is closer to death than life. Porlyussica is called, Wendy heals him the best she can, but none of this is efficient enough, and the guild is soon obligated to send him to Magnolia Hospital. After agonizing hours of waiting, the diagnosis comes, but neither Erza nor Gray, that took him there, accept to reveal it to anyone but their Master. After this, the Fairy Tail mages can only wait for their friend's recovery... Chapter 5: Smile After two weeks in a deep coma, Natsu awakens in his hospital bed. He is soon greeted by his team, relieved to see him better. Sadly, he can't be released yet, as the medical staff wants to run some tests to be sure of his complete recovery. To cure Natsu's boredom while waiting for his discharge, most of Fairy Tail pay him a visit per day, including Makarov who tries to aknowledge the source of his wounds. Alas, the Fire Dragon Slayer seems to suffer from memory loss... When he is finally discharged, Fairy Tail organizes a great party to celebrate his return. The following day, he is surprised to find the guild empty, but quickly understand the reason, with Mirajane's explanations. It seems the guild is in debt, and it's his fault... Her Loneliness: Hina and Maya Chapter 6: Weakness Natsu, wanting to help his friends by giving them enough money to pay the hospital bill, spends the week going on missions in spite of the mysterious sickness plaguing him. Facing this suddent illness, Happy can't help but worry about him. His concern soon feed up Natsu, who ends up yelling on the poor cat, causing his flight. Not even given the chance to apologize, Natsu starts purchasing him in the rainy streets of Magnolia, but his illness soon causes him to collapse... Chapter 7: Regret A mysterious woman, returning from the graveyard, finds Natsu collapsed in the middle of the street leading her home. Before she could take home to fix him, Yerami appears out of nowhere and confront her. A fight then ensues between the two of them, but it is soon interrupted by Maya, interfering to keep them for doing any harm to each other. But when he starts kicking her instead, the woman protects the young girl and manages to chase him away. Suddently, Maya loses consciousness in her arms... Chapter 8: Sickness The mysterious woman reluctantly goes to Fairy Tail to inform Natsu's friends he is safe under her roof, then prepares herself to leave as soon as possible. However, Makarov tries to stop her, revealing that her name is Hina. Seemingly shaken by the call, she runs away. Later, when Natsu and Maya wake up, she is at their sickbed, taking care of them. Soon, she reveals herself and bits of her past unintentionally, through a photo frame. But as Hina and Maya open and take baby steps toward facing their wounds, Natsu only seem to shut down, pretty out of himself... Secrets to Hide, Open Scars Chapter 9: Party While Natsu apologize to both his guild and Happy for his behavior, Hina, coming together with her former Master, suggests to throw another party to celebrate Natsu's birthday, without him being unaware of its true nature. Makarov agrees. Soon, said party is arrived. It's the occasion for Maya to open a little to her future guildmates, while Natsu carelessly gets drunk. Gray, less drunk than him, proposes himself to walk Natsu home... Chapter 10: Secret /!\ Hypothetical description /!\ I didn't completely wrote this chapter, so it can change. When Natsu wakes up in Gray's appartment, with an headache, and realizes that not only Gray is naked, as usual, but he also is. Guessing what could have happened on the previous night for them to end in this state, both rivals decide to keep it a secret and avoid each other for a while, to prevent anything from slipping out. The guild gets curious about their avoidance, but most of its members are clueless on the subject. Soon enough and without reason, Natsu falls sick again... Chapter 11: Daily Life With the guild slowly adjusting to Natsu's new state of health, Fairy Tail finds itself falling back into its usual routine, and the proof of it is Team Natsu's return into the competition, with Natsu, Lucy and Happy's first mission together since the Fire Dragon Slayer's dissapearance. They take down the Osmos Bones Guild down by themselves, however, Happy is hurt in the process, resulting in more arguing between the two roommates. Some friendly teasing, some jokes are enough for the guild to be itself once more, or so it seems... Chapter 12: Quarrel Chapter 13: Question Chapter 14: Answer Cruel Fate, Sweet Despair: He Who Rules in the Shadows Chapter 15: Lovesick Chapter 16: Losing Hope Chapter 17: Angels Angels Vs Fairies: May His Tears Guide Us Chapter 18: Tower Chapter 19: Truth Chapter 20: Agony Chapter 21: Chains Chapter 22: Fate Chapter 23: Armor Chapter 24: Corruption Chapter 25: Scream Chapter 26: Feelings Chapter 27: Hair Chapter 28: Tears Months Later: New Year's Miracle (Secret chapters) Chapter 29: Winter Chapter 30: Miracle Misery Comes to an End: Under the Cherry Blossoms Epilogue: Family April 15, year X785. Magnolia celebrates the Blossom-Viewing Festival organized by Fairy Tail peacefully, as the guild doesn't, for once, cause any destruction or issue. Under the cherry trees in bloom, Natsu enjoys the festival with his daughter, the newest members of the well-known guild and, of course, his usual friends. With Eleonore gone, Hina feels kind of sad, but is grateful to the angel for saving the Fire Dragon Slayer and for bringing her, somehow, Maya. Leaving the younger girl writing her letter to her jailed brother, Hina leads Natsu to a special cherry tree, and finally reveals him some things she should have so long ago... Cut Scenes Cut Scene 1: An Angel's Fall Like a shooting star, an angel, Eleonore Mirai, pierces the sky with her light as she falls. Soon, she crashes in a forest near a Dark Guild's headquarters. The trees that broke her fall alert someone, whose face is hidden in the darkness. Before collapsing, she sees the man's smile while looking at her wings. When she wakes up, she is chained in a jail cell and greeted by Halvor Opsomer. To his surprise, she respectfully bows to his feet, imploring him to be her Master and to give her a purpose. He answers her wish by marking her of their guild symbol, telling her what she will serve to be, and the new name of her guild : Angel's Flight. Cut Scene 2: Akane Beach Cut Scene 3: The Trial After this hellish month of August that rocked Fairy Tail hard, September feels like a gentle breeze and everyone find themselves relaxing, in spite of the summer's end. Unfortunately, the promised peace is cut short by a Council's employee, asking for Natsu to participate to Yerami Kisaigai Kuchiatarime's trial as a witness and a victim, since his testimony has not been taken after Angel's Flight attack as he remained dead to the world. To the guild's surprise, Natsu accepts to come without anyone and to confront his tormentor... Cut Scene 4: Gildarts Gildarts Clive is finally back of the 100-year mission he took. As Magnolia shifts to prepare for his arrival, the newest Fairy Tail members wonder why such ruckus is happening. The older guild mages are quick to answer them, and among them is Natsu, that might be the most excited. Gildarts and him have so many things to discuss ! So many life-changing events happened over the course of two years... However, the reunion might not occur as planned... Cut Scene 5: Happy Birthday List of Appearing Characters 'Note : '''The characters aren't listed by order of appearance, but rather by order of importance (even if messed up). Some of them doesn't have their own articles for personal reasons. (You can ask me why on my profile, if you want.) Please note that this story's background characters ''(meaning their appearance and name are mentionned but very briefly and they aren't particularly useful) are marked with a star. Trivia Battles and Events Arc Navigation Category:Le Lourd Secret'sTimeline